yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 011
フィール！！ | romaji = Fīru Bāsasu Fīru | english = Sense VS Sense!! | japanese translated = Feel VS Feel!! | alternate = | chapter number = 11 | japanese release = June 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = August 21, 2010 }} "Sense VS Sense!!", known as "Feel VS Feel!!" in the Japanese version, is the eleventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This chapter was first printed on June 21, 2010 in the 08/2010 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 2 of the tankōbon. Greiger vs. Yusei. To finish the Duel Greiger Summons "Blaze Phoenix". Greiger attacks Yusei with his "Sense Pressure", which he had planned on using against Jack.]] Summary Yusei and Greiger continue their Turbo Duel. Their Life Points stand at 1600 and 1800 respectively. Yusei controls "Seven Swords Warrior", while Greiger is just after Summoning "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird". Greiger says that is now time for him to show Yusei his "Sense Pressure" as he speeds-up and overtakes Yusei. Yusei wonders if Greiger is trying to increase his Sense by speeding-up and if the "Sense Pressure" is coming. Greiger activates the effect of "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird". Greiger explains that it inflicts 300 damage per card on the field to Yusei. With itself, "Seven Swords Warrior", "Widespread Ruin" and Yusei's face-down card, this totals to 1200 damage. The effect, known as "Giant Phoenix Air Raid", releases an array of four bombs carried by flames shaped like phoenixes towards Yusei. The impact breaks holes in the ground and the announcer comments that Yusei may have to retire from the race if he gets injured from this even he has some Life Points remaining. Yusei manages to swerve around the first few blasts. Greiger explains that he's not attacking just one point; his "Sense Pressure" controls the entire surface, leaving Yusei nowhere to run. The final bomb appears above Yusei and crashes down. Hunter thinks that Yusei is done for and Jack smirks. Akiza says that it's not over, just before Yusei comes speeding out of the flames. Yusei comments that it was some nice Sense and his Life Points drop to 400. Yusei then says it his turn to show him his Sense. Yusei rides in and is right behind Greiger. Kalin notes that the air resistance is weak behind Greiger's Duel Runner and it is the perfect place to accelerate. Sect becomes excited as he notices that is the turbo stream and that Yusei is going to use his new Sense, the one he learned from his special training. Yusei thinks back to his training. Yusei is laying on the floor, gasping for breath and Sect is on his Duel Runner and said that this training is too risky. He asks Yusei why he is pushing himself so hard. Yusei remembers his duels with Jack and Akiza and says that he never wants to feel frustrated like that again. He loves Turbo Dueling and that is why he is doing this. He wants to hit the opponent with everything he's got and if he challenges someone while he is half-ready for it, he would never forgive himself. Yusei said that is enough talking and tells Sect to come at him again. Sect agrees and says that he won't hold back. Yusei smiles as that is what he wanted to hear. Sect mentions that they have been training for seven days and the D1 Grand Prix is coming soon. Yusei knows and tells Sect that this training will be the last one. Back in reality, Yusei tells Greiger that he is going to hit him with everything he's got. Greiger states that whatever he is planning is no use and that his attack isn't over yet. Greiger attacks Yusei with his Fenix Dive Attack. Hunter says now its over for real. Yusei activates his face down card, the Quick-Play Spell Card: Counter Sword and equips it to his "Seven Swords Warrior". The effect of Counter Sword increases "Seven Swords Warrior's" attack by 500 and cuts "Blaze Fenix's ATK" in half. Yusei activates the effect of "Seven Swords Warrior". He explains that when this monster is equipped with a equip spell, the opponent loses 700 Life Points. "Seven Swords Warrior" hits Greiger with "Equip Shot". Yusei then says to Greiger that this is it! The announcer mentions that Yusei is amping his Sense. Akiza asks Yusei to show her the result of his training. Yusei yells out "Meet my new Sense!!". Yusei attacks Greiger using "Cross Sense", defeating him. The Sense is felt by everyone in the arena. Akiza is amazed by it, Kalin mentions that a bout with Yusei might satisfy him, while Jack smirks. The announcer mentions it was a fierce battle and says that the winner is Satellite's toughest duelist, Yusei Fudo. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger Duel continues from the previous Ride. Greiger activates "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird's" effect. (Yusei: 1600 → 400 Life Points) Greiger enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Seven Swords Warrior" with "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird". Yusei activates his face-down card, "Counter Sword", which he equips to "Seven Swords Warrior", increasing its ATK by 500 (ATK: 2300 → 2800) and halving "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird's" ATK (ATK: 2800 → 1400). "Seven Swords Warrior's" effect inflicts 700 damage to Greiger. (Greiger: 1800 → 1100 Life Points) They enter the Battle Step and "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird" is destroyed by "Seven Swords Warrior". (Greiger: 1100 → 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.